User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Off My Mind: Knight Owl's and Catwoman's Children
While I, and my OC Knight Owl (by association) do not want children, the women in my life that I've wanted to be with generally wanted at least one. With that in mind, I have considered what the twin son and daughter of my favorite OC Knight Owl, and Dawn Beaumont, aka the felonious feline, Catwoman. The problem is, I have never been in a relaationship with a girl when I made Dawn, I had to base her off a character I liked: Catwoman, and my celebrity crush: Lizzy Caplan, and creating a woman based off those two, I have assumed (perhaps incorrectly) that such a woman would not want children either, so no reality with Knight Owl and Catwoman has them produce offspring, but I've been thinking of a spinoff starring their son and/or daughter. This is that think piece, so it will be Off My Mind...and onto the canvas of the internet. The Son "Never piss off what you can't finish off!" - He has his father's temper, but not his self control... Every time the discussion of having children has ever come up, I have stipulated that I do not want children, but would do so if the woman I loved did. I also add that of the two genders, I would prefer a girl, and, acknowledging my Murphy's Law kind of luck, I would probably have a son. I once promised my father and grandfather that I would continue the tradition of naming the Lawton sons William (Grant Theft Will IV), and I have vowed that my son's middle name would be Themistocles even if I had to sneak it on the birth certificate when my wife wasn't looking. In story, however, Dawn wanted to name her son in honor of her surrogate father, Thomas "The Wildcat" Grant, and Will insisted on naming his son Themistocles. Their arguements came to an end when they learned she was carrying twins, so Will concocted a comrpomise: They would give both children the name Thomas (Thomasina in the girl's case for obvious reasons) in honor of Dawn's surrogate father and Will's mentor, he would ditch naming him William, then Will would give them their first names, thus Themistocles Thomas Lawton was born. He inherited his father's enhanced metabolism, or more correctly, a portion of it, as well as his love of philosophy. He also inherited his mother's reverence for the Wildcat. As Thomas grew up, one of his favorite stories his father told was that of a martial artist who infiltrated a bloodsport tournament run by a dictator with an obsession with finding the perfect opponent. Themistocles (who loved his first name, much to his mother's chagrin, and his father's pride) dreamed of being, in his words, the next Bruce Lee or even better, the next Iron Fist. While he admired his parent's unique styles of fighting, he wanted to make his own style, so after he graduated college, he traveled the world learning selected martial arts: Boxing from his parents, Taekwondo from his father, Muay Thai from his mother, Savate in France, Sambo in Russia, and Judo from Japan. He always preferred boxing, and seriously pondered being a professional boxer, but he realized he couldn't pursue that since he was enhanced and the other boxers wouldn't be. After learning those martial arts as they were, he decided to mix and match them to better suit his body and style. Eyeing the new sensation called "Meta Brawl" in which contestants fought utilizing either powers or advanced technology. Before he began his dream career as a world class martial artist, he showed his parent's his "gimmick," they were stunned to learn that their son wanted to call himself none other than "The Wildcat" The very nom de gurre of his namesake. Realizing that he would have to keep his parentage hidden, otherwise he would risk compromising his parents' identities, so he kept the mask on, and let people assume he was somehow the original Wildcat. Despite claiming that he had no interest in being a vigilante like his parents, it would seem he still possessed their sense of justice, once he uncovered corruption within Meta Brawl; the CEO of Meta Brawl was running an underground bloodsport ring, where fighters fought to the death. Wildcat decided to infiltrate it and bust it from the inside. In doing so, he unknowingly began a complicated love affair with a more morally dubious fighter named...Roulette. The Daughter Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Fan Fiction Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs